Te necesito
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: ¿Por qué soy tan estupido? ¿Por que tuve que arruinar mi vida y la de Josh? ¿Por qué le tuve que decir que el me necesitaba más a mí? Si yo solamente se que... lo necesito SLASH


_**Hola.**_

Como se abran dado cuenta mis lectores regulares, me está gustando experimentar con otras parejas, de otros fandoms, solamente porque ya me acabe las de BTR (Bueno las Slash que me gustan XD)

Esto es para Tete93, en serio que esta chica es grandiosa y me ha traumado con el Jeddie y con Drake&Josh como pareja, entonces débanle a ella este fic.

Espero que lo disfruten, porque yo lo hice al escribirlo.

* * *

_**Te necesito.**_

* * *

¡No puedo creerlo! Josh no me dirige la palabra, me ha excluido totalmente de su vida, pero yo sigo terco con que el me necesita más que yo… pero la verdad es que me estoy dando cuenta de que no es así y eso no me conviene porque estoy perdiendo a mi hermano, a mi mejor amigo y a mi amor secreto. Si, aunque te sorprenda que Drake Parker el chico más cotizado y mejor besador de la ciudad esté enamorado de su hermanastro, es la verdad.

Recuerdo que al principio de todo, odiaba a Josh… bueno simplemente lo rechazaba porque era, es y espero que sea todo lo contrario a mí. Es inseguro, tierno, no le asusta demostrar sus sentimientos y eso lo hace un buen partido.

Esas razones además de que es atractivo, me fueron atrapando poco a poco… y si vives con la persona que posiblemente sea tu próximo enamorado, todo se confirma más fácilmente.

El hecho de vivir en el mismo cuarto, no me ayudo a superar mi atracción por Josh fue entonces que me di cuenta de que en realidad lo amaba.

Y ahora, lo había arruinado todo por completo. ¡Soy un idiota! No puedo creer que dejara a Josh en casa por una llamada que había recibido de mi "novia" Cat… aunque era otra chica que era para pasar el rato, pero eso no quita el hecho de mi error con Josh.

La verdad creo que solamente fue para fingir que Josh no me interesa, pero me estoy dando cuenta que todo esto es una estupidez… buena hora para darme cuenta de esto.

Ahora en serio que sufro por la indiferencia de mi hermano, aunque sea mi amor platónico y por tato él no lo sepa, siento que perdí una parte de mí vida… y en realidad es así.

¿Cómo te sentirías si perdieras a tu mejor amigo, confidente de algunos cuantos secretos y que es tu amor secreto? Espero que nunca experimentes esto sentimientos… no creo que tengas un hermanastro, que seas tan apuesto y cotizado como yo, pero es una sensación que te hace bajar tu autoestima lo más bajo posible… Por cierto, sé que es la autoestima gracias a Josh, en serio que ese chico me ha servido más a mí que yo a él.

Esta vez quiero que todo salga bien, quiero cambiar con Josh, tal vez así me perdone y sienta que todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

Me despierto con pesar, miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que es muy tarde para llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Me levanto a toda prisa, buscando algo que ponerme que sea sencillo y genial a la vez.

-¡Josh levántate, se nos hará tarde para la escuela!- Prácticamente grite, pero mire para la cama de Josh y me doy cuenta de que ya no se encuentra.

-El bobo ya tiene mucho tiempo que se fue.- Megan entro por la puerta, seguramente estaba esperando a que me despertara para hacerme sufrir porque Josh no me tomaba en cuenta.

-¿Y no me despertó?- Eso sonaba egoísta, pero la verdad la sensación de que en realidad todo se había acabado para siempre, llego a mi corazón, rompiéndolo en dos.

-Sigues aquí ¿No es así?- Megan como siempre con su sarcasmo que regularmente me causaría risa o miedo, ahora me deprimió.

-Tienes razón, entonces será mejor que me apresure para llegar a tiempo en el auto.- Megan comenzó a caminar para la salida.

-¿Le dirás?- Hablo en un tono serio que no conocía muy bien.

-¿De qué me hablas?-En realidad no me quería delatar.

-¡Por favor! Sabes de lo que estoy hablando.- Fue cuando entendí que si nos referíamos a lo mismo.- Sera mejor que te apresures… no me refiero a la escuela. Puede que se te escape.- y sin más mi pequeña hermana me dejo solo en la habitación.

¿Cómo es que sabía que me gustaba Josh? ¿Seré tan obvio? O simplemente ¿Ella lo sabe por intuición? No lo sé… pero me tengo que cambiar rápido o si no en serio que perderé la primera clase… que es la de química.

Esa materia nunca me ha gustado… bueno para ser sincero nunca me ha gustado la escuela pero ahora le tengo mayor repugnancia y al profesor también, porque son parte de que Josh me odie ahora.

"Buena manera de zafarte de tus culpas" Me diría Josh algo enojado para luego dedicarme una sonrisa para que supiera que todo estaba bien. Esa sonrisa tiene mucho que no la veo y también la extraño, aunque prefiero tener a un Josh neurótico que me hable de mala gana, al que tengo ahora, si se le puede decir que lo tengo.

Me vestí a toda prisa, ya sin importarme que cual era mi ropa en realidad, aunque me veía bien, como siempre. Llevaba puesto una playera de color verde y un pantalón de mezclilla común, pero son suficientes para que me vea atractivo.

Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras a más no poder, tome mi mochila y salí corriendo para la escuela, tenía tiempo para llegar, si corría con todas mis ganas.

Finalmente llegue, el profesor estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando llegue empujándola, así al maldito viejo… quiero decir mi profesor de química, no le quedó otra opción más que dejarme pasar.

-Ya llegue, ya vine, ya llegue.- Dije con voz cansada.

-Sí con tres segundos de anticipo.-El profesor se veía enojado, pero en serio que me molestaba.

-Lo siento es que Josh solía despertarme en las mañanas.- Tal vez esto logre que Josh me hable.

-Solía.- No eran las palabras que necesitaba, ni siquiera era una oración pero al menos me miro a los ojos y me dirigió la palabra.

-Señor Parker sus problemas personales no me interesan, por favor vaya a su estación.-

-Si señor.- No puedo estar de pero humor en serio, pero bueno podré hablar con Josh, al menos hare el intento para tener una charla.

Comencé a caminar para mi estación, cuando alguien llama mi atención.

-Hola Cat.-

-Hola Drake.- Mi "novia" se me queda observando detenidamente.- ¿Eso es un grano?

No puedo hacer otra cosa más que asustarme.- ¡Oh no!- Cat me presto su espejo y ahora miro mi rostro, en efecto tengo un grano.- ¡No jamás he tenido un grano! ¡Yo soy Drake! ¡Yo no tengo granos!- Creo que me puse algo melodramático, pero tal vez Josh me ponga algo de atención.

-Drake por favor.- Ese profesor me está sacando de quicio, en serio.

-¿Por qué tengo un grano?

-Vayamos al grano, cállate, siéntate y organiza tu mesa de trabajo.- Ese profesor va a morir, o al menos sufrirá. Camino para mi asiento normal y me encuentro con que ya estaba ocupado.

-¡Muévete!- Le digo enojado al chico que está ocupando mi lugar.

-No.- Dijo el chico.

-Rocky es mi nuevo compañero.- Josh no me miro, solamente me dirigió la palabra, esto está cada vez peor.

-Oye, yo soy tu compañero llevamos más de un año juntos aquí.- Puedo pronunciar en mi defensa.

-Le pedí al profesor si podía cambiar y ahora Rocky es mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio.- Mi hermano cada vez está más frío, aunque no creo que este bien empleado hermano con lo que yo siento.

-Me imagino que ha de ser algo incómodo.- Rocky también se estaba ganando mi odio.

Balbuceo con mi boca algo sin sentido para Rocky, en serio que me estoy comportando infantil, pero lo de Josh me está poniendo mal.

El profesor se comienza a acercar a nosotros.- ¿Y quién será mi nuevo compañero?- Le dije sin saber nada al respecto.

El profesor miro para el salón buscando un lugar que estuviera vacío.

-Trabajaras con… Clayton.- Esto cada vez está peor, en serio que nunca soy pesimista, ese es el trabajo de Josh, pero creo que hemos cambiado de papeles.

Clayton me saluda.- ¡Ay no!- Puedo pronunciar.

No me queda otra más que sentarme con él, al frente al lado de Craig y Erick.

-Clayton.- Puedo escuchar a Craig o Erick decir.

-Ñoño.- Le contesta Craig o Erick… fue un comentario entre ñoños, por otra persona que es más ñoña que ese par.

Me siento con odio hacía todos los presentes.- Hola Clayton.- Mi educación me dice que tengo que saludarlo, el me conteste en un idioma que no creo que exista ¿Hablara en serio?

-Atención sus instrucciones están al frente, por favor comiencen a trabajar.- Dice el profesor mirando al grupo en general, el profesor se dedica a lo suyo. Todos nos pusimos nuestros lentes para comenzar con los experimentos, soy el último en ponérmelos.

Miro que Josh y Rocky han comenzado a trabajar, ese Rocky…

Me tengo que concentrar, miro mi mesa, los líquidos y me doy cuenta de que estoy muerto, porque Clayton ya comenzó, junto con todo el grupo.- ¿Con que se supone que mezclo esto?- Le pregunto a Clayton… creo que fue mala elección, me dejo exactamente igual que como empecé.

-¿Qué?- Mis intentos son vanos para entenderle y los de él también para explicarme.- ¡No sé lo que estás diciendo!- Puedo decirle con enojo.

-Date prisa o el profesor se va a molestar.- No sé quién me lo dijo, pero supongo que fue Erick.

-¡No tengo idea de que hacer! Usualmente Josh hacía todo y yo descansaba.- Otra razón por la cual amar a mi hermanastro.

-Solo agrégale sulfato de magnesio al…-

-¡No hablen!- El profesor nos detiene en seco.

Miro los dos recipientes que tengo, uno contiene algo que supongo que es el sulfato y el otro… si fuera bueno en química sabría que son ¿De acuerdo? No me importan y le agrego todo lo de un frasco al otro… comienza a brotar un líquido verde que da miedo, en serio, comienza a mojarme las manos.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Digo con temor para todos en general, pues estaba gritando.

Uno de los ñoños presiona un botón de alarma, eso no me está ayudando.

-¡METANLO A LA DUCHA ESTERILIZANTE!- Dice el profesor, cuando recuerdo, ya estoy dentro de la ducha, mojando por completo con agua fría y luego caliente, además de que tengo humo rodeándome, solamente me puedo quejar, no entiendo lo que está pasando, tan solo que si no hubiese sido tan estúpido con Josh esto no hubiera pasado.

-Drake ¿Estas bien?- Dice el profesor.

-¡Solamente quiero salir!- Digo sin dejar de sentir el agua y quejarme.

El agua cesa al fin.- Drake ya puedes salir ahora.- No necesito que me repitan esas palabras para salir a toda prisa, sintiendo las miradas de todos mis compañeros.

Camino agitado para la salida.- Siéntate.- ¿EN SERIO? El maestro de pacotilla pretende que después de todo eso me siente de nuevo ¡¿ESTA LOCO?!- ¡Drake siéntate!

-¡NO!-Contesto enojado llegando a la puerta.

-¡JOSH!- Digo, dirigiéndome solamente a mi hermanastro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Me dice enojado.

-¡LO LAMENTO!- Josh quería comenzar a hablar.- Cállate y escucha, cometí un error si, cometí un error.- Le digo, esperando que me entienda.

-¿De qué hablas?- Bien esto será de la manera larga.

- Te necesito más yo a ti que tú a mí. Te necesito mucho más yo a ti que tú a mí.- NO puedo de dejar de decirlo, porque es verdad.- Perdón, viejo lamento que hayas llegado tarde al examen y lamento haber aplastado tu bici y también lamento ser el peor hermano del mundo y lógico tu estas mucho mejor sin mí, tengo que acerté entender qué…- Es ahora o nunca.- Que te amo Josh Nicols, por eso te necesito más a mí que yo a ti.- Bien, me he ganado la sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de Josh.- Esto no ayuda en nada con lo que te hice, pero también lamento ser la persona más estúpida por no valorarte de ninguna manera, porque si te amara de verdad no te habría hecho nada de esto.- Se me corta la voz, antes de que pueda seguir con mi discurso.- Lo lamento Josh, solamente lo lamento.- Salgo del salón y ya no sé qué ocurro después con mi hermano.

* * *

Ahora estoy de nuevo como comencé, no me la puedo creer, por fin le pedí disculpas a Josh por ser lo peor del mundo, por no ser suficientemente valiente para declararle mi amor… y el no creo que venga a mí. Y la verdad no le culpo, porque si fuera yo… ¡Qué demonios! Yo vendría corriendo para que todo quedara arreglado, pero Josh es muy diferente a mí.

Estoy recostado en mi cama, de espaladas para la puerta y para todo, miro la pared y tengo unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero intento contenerme, porque Drake Parker no llora… igual que no tiene granos así es que ¿Qué puedo perder?

Dejo escapar mis sollozos, en serio que no pensé que un solo error que yo veía mínimo en mi vida, le afectara tanto a Josh, ahora me puedo ir al infierno por esto.

Cuando menos me lo espero, siento un peso mayor en mi cama.

-¿Estas llorando?- ¡Josh me ha hablado nuevamente! ¡Y en su tono normal!

-Es que me puso algo mal lo del grano.- Pude mentir, pero Josh me mira con ternura, eso quiere decir que sabe que él es ahora el grano de mi vida ¿Qué?

-Claro te afecto lo del grano.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Era en serio lo que dijiste enfrente de la clase?- Su voz sonaba insegura.

-Si, enserio lo siento.- Sabía que se refería a lo otro, pero estaba tan feliz de tenerlo cerca.

-¡Eso no bobo!- Momento en el que me doy cuenta que Josh pasó mucho tiempo con Megan durante nuestra separación.- Lo de que me amabas.- Dijo sonrojado, se veía tan hermoso de esa manera.

-Sí, Josh, pero entiendo si me odias, si ahora ya no quieres hablarme con mayor razón pero…- ¡No lo puedo creer! Josh, el inocente Josh me acaba de callar con un beso en los labios ¡¿QUÉ ESTA OCURRIENDO?! Pero al menos estoy feliz por esto.

-¿Me perdonas?- Dijo Josh. Esperen quiere ¿Qué?

-¿Porque? Yo soy el estúpido que siempre te mete en problemas.- Le dije con sinceridad.

-Pero si no fueras el idiota que me mete en problemas, seguramente mi vida sería exageradamente aburrida y no pude ver eso antes de intentar alejarte de mí y mi vida.- Dijo, wow eso sí que no me lo esperaba en verdad.

-Josh, yo no tengo nada que perdonar, pero te tengo una sola pregunta ¿Por qué me querías sacar de tu vida?- Estaba exageradamente dolido por eso, no me malentiendas, pero es que a pesar de que amaba, amo y amare a Josh, esa pregunta tiene que salir de mi organismo.

-Porque… porque no pude creer que Cat fuese más importante que yo y me dolía el hecho de saber que una chica era más importante para MI Drake.-

-Sé que nos acabamos de besar pero ¿Eran celos?- ¡Solamente eran celos! Y yo de estúpido que me la pase con Cat todo el tiempo que no estuve con Josh.

Josh asintió con la cabeza.- Ese fue mi gran dolor, pero al escuchar lo que dijiste en clase, frente a todos y frente a Cat… ¡Me emocione!- Josh, como siempre en lugar de decir que tuvo un momento hermoso, solamente se emocionó.

-Entonces…- Me dice nervioso mirando mis labios.

-¿Quieres un beso, novio?- No se lo quería decir de manera directa, la verdad sentía algo de pena, sería mi primer novio y hermano.

-Por supuesto.- Nos comenzamos a besar y nos privamos de todo y todos.

_Es por esto que he llegado a la conclusión, de que, lo más importante en mi vida y mi mayor necesidad, es Josh Nicols._

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Espero que sí. Si tengo algún error de ortografía, en serio que lo lamento.

Dejen sus reviews, esta cien por ciento comprobado que me pongo feliz al leerlo y que a ustedes les da salud por mover los dedos, debería de ser un deporte esto de escribir en la computadora o en el móvil XD

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
